


Forget Regret

by PR Zed (przed)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pros fanvid.  </p><p>Song: Forget Regret by RH Factor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget Regret

**Author's Note:**

> This was a vid that came to me almost instantly and was finished in record time. I heard the song for the first time on the way to work on a Monday morning--thank you CBC Radio—and immediately knew I wanted to vid it to Pros. That night I bought the song from iTunes. I had the vid started the following evening and finished it by the Saturday. I'm not sure to this day what inspired me so strongly—the singer's lush voice, the lyrics of longing and regret, desire and hope—but it suggested Bodie and Doyle's life and relationship so vividly to me that I couldn't not make the vid.
> 
> Premiered at VividCon 2005.

Download link: [przed.com/vids](http://przed.com/vids2/forgetregret.avi.zip) (Zipped AVI file, 31MB)


End file.
